


Revive Darkness

by binhoo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance, Smut, Torture, dub-con
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-25 14:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binhoo/pseuds/binhoo
Summary: 【15：00】7.31伏哈only生日賀創作活動上一棒 @Unreal下一棒 @千葉玥+ + + + + + + +他在這一天誕生，帶來了魔法與一整個世界的美好。他將成長，被宿敵所標記，並且注定糾纏此生。由伏哈only群主辦的創作活動，與你在7/31這天一同慶祝Harry Potter的生日──門牌號：562347765





	Revive Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> 作者：冰瑚  
衍生：哈利波特Harry Potter  
配對：TR/HP+LV/HP  
分級：N那個C那個17  
注意：原著向衍生，四年級的他們。前篇TRHP，後篇TR+LV/HP。後篇補上！
> 
> 前篇連結→Dangerous Temptation (7/31 10:00的棒次)

風自耳邊呼嘯而過，他感覺自己在那陣被拉起的漩渦中飄盪許久，卻又很快的，他重重摔落在草地上，壓得早已受傷的腿更加疼痛。被鬆開的獎盃落在他腳邊不遠處，周圍是荒蕪的景色，雜草叢生，不遠處豎立著石碑，錯落在這整個園地裡。這裡是個墓園。  
Harry的心臟開始狂跳，他警覺地掏出魔杖，有些慶幸適才在Cedric推辭的時候自己並沒有拒絕，不知為何他想到了Tom──Tom會希望他獲勝──他握住了那個閃耀著金光的獎盃，然後來到了這裡。

前方的草叢有些響動，在Harry還來不及做出警戒時，劇烈的疼痛席捲了他，自額頭那處蔓延開來，再到他的全身。他不得不跪下來痛呼出聲，發出類似瀕死的嘶吼，一種更為濃重的絕望將他包裹住，就在他為心底推測到的事實開始感到恐懼時，那陣痛楚倏然停止了。  
「將他帶過來。」那是極度嘶啞的嗓音，不知為何Harry卻聽出了那人語氣中濃烈的狂喜與興奮。

一道咒語擊中了他，讓Harry的思緒飄盪在空白裡好幾秒，在他終於回過神來時，他已經被一捆繩索給牢牢綁住了。那個身高低矮，全身藏在斗篷裡的人將Harry綁在一塊大理石碑上，當他垂下頭時，發現石碑上面刻著文字。  
**Tom‧Riddle**  
他倒抽了一口氣，手指在袖子下蜷縮了起來。

他的目光隨著那個來回忙碌的人影落到了石碑旁的那團布料之中，那裡面有某種東西的存在，Harry能感受到那團東西粗礪的呼吸與灼熱的注視，即使他根本看不清那裡面究竟是什麼──那又會是什麼呢？Harry不太想相信自己的推測。  
直到那個身材矮小的人在將一個碩大的石頭大釜推至他面前時不小心滑落了斗篷，Harry才察覺出那個人是誰。  
「是你！」Harry咬緊了牙。  
那是害死自己父母，又讓Sirius背負罪惡的Peter Pettigrew。

在被Harry認出來後，Peter的動作明顯更加瑟縮了。Harry瞪視著那道身影，在準備說些什麼時，草叢中傳來窸窸窣窣的聲響，Harry低頭望去，發現一條巨蛇正爬過草叢，緩慢移動著，最後盤踞在石碑附近，朝他吐出蛇信。  
Harry僵硬在了原地。

之後的一切發生得很快，Peter將那鍋大釜裡的液體煮沸，接著捧起那團布料打開，將裡面的東西放入其中。在那個東西顯現出它的模樣時，Harry還是忍不住發出了驚恐的低呼。  
他看著Peter高喊出一串話語，挖出墳墓裡的骨灰，割斷右手獻祭，最後那柄銳利的刀劃破Harry的右手臂，帶來不容忽視的疼痛。不知為何Harry在渾身冒出冷汗的同時卻沒有發出半點聲音，他覺得這還沒有剛才那陣頭痛要來得可怕，他可以忍受這些，他可以抵抗的……

他凝視著那團液體，那個不成人形的生物被丟進去了。Harry不希望他們所做的事情能夠成功，他當然一點也不希望，但在四肢發冷的同時，某種難以言喻的緊張感讓他的心臟幾乎要從喉嚨蹦出來。  
逐漸產生的濃厚白霧幾乎遮蔽了Harry的視線，他的汗水滴在鏡片上，讓眼前變得有些模糊。血液的流失帶走了他的一部分思考能力，當然或者還有其他更多的。  
他全神貫注地望著眼前那鍋煮沸的東西。

彷彿經過了許久，一隻蒼白削瘦的手撥開了煙霧進入他的視線，接著是白皙的胸膛，在那雙腿跨出大釜的同時，煙氣化為黑色的布料，將那個男人的身軀包裹住了。  
Harry仰起頭，對上那雙猩紅色的眼睛。

有什麼不對，Harry愣愣地想著，那張臉……雖然是不健康的慘白，卻仍然可見清晰深刻的五官，凹陷的顴骨，狹長的眼，濃密而捲曲的黑髮濕漉漉地搭在耳際，以及淡色的、抿直的唇。這是Voldemort，卻不是那個Harry在一、二年級看到的那張嶙峋而恐怖的臉。這個男人即使籠罩在一股極為冷漠的氣勢之中，卻仍然有一張能令人為之傾倒的俊容。  
Harry開始顫抖，在男人緩步朝他走過來時。  
不該……如此的。Harry在感受到劇烈的頭疼時恍惚地想。

那雙猩紅的眼睛，不該如此平靜，沉寂而安穩，彷彿什麼都知曉。那雙眼睛……Harry喘息著咬住了嘴巴裡的一塊軟肉，直至品嘗到了模糊的血腥味。那雙眼睛，不是Voldemort該有的，那是屬於Tom Riddle的，屬於**他的**Tom。  
他聽見一聲低啞的輕笑，或者是嘲笑，Harry難以區分，他痛得想給自己來一道昏擊咒，讓他逃離眼前這荒誕可笑的事實。  
他聽見跪坐在草地中的Peter啜泣嗚咽著模糊不清的話語，他看見男人冷漠地扯了扯嘴角，接著一道綠光點亮夜幕，四周變得更加寂靜了。  
Harry的呼吸一下子變得微弱，他想蜷縮起自己，逃開、遠離這一切，但那個人不會如他所願的。對方停在他面前，很近的距離，那雙浸滿了鮮血的雙眼凝視著他，充滿了扭曲的執著與狂熱。

「Harry。」男人用低啞的嗓音說著，近乎耳語：「我聰明的男孩……看來你已經猜到了一切。」  
Harry嘗試著滾動了乾澀的喉頭，卻發不出半點聲音。  
「我等了那麼久……細心的撒網，布置出一個完美的陷阱，然後一步步地引誘我的獵物跳進來……是的，Harry，就是你想的那樣。」男人又向前邁開一步，扯開一個森冷的笑，「**那是**我。」  
「……不。」Harry終於找回了自己的聲音，即使那其中充滿了不知名的顫抖。

那雙殘忍的眼睛用近乎憐憫的神色凝視著他，「是的，Harry。出現在那些你夢境中的人，是我。」  
「不，」Harry艱難而緩慢地搖頭，「你不是他，Tom他和你……不一樣。」  
「我們是同一個人。」男人又笑了一聲，Harry不能確定，但對方低沉的嗓音中的確充滿愉悅，「最一開始，你只是在夢中杜撰出我的形象……但那個空殼與形貌召喚了我的思想，即使最初我只能感受到薄弱的接觸，但我們之間的連結卻因為夢境而增強了。這讓我逐漸感受到了你。」  
Harry眨著眼睛，幾乎停止了呼吸，在那張令人難以直視的臉湊向自己時。

「我感受到了你，Harry。你的自卑怯懦與寂寞，你一點也不相信自己，因為被朋友背叛而陷入逃避的情緒，你渴望有人安慰你、陪伴你……而你恰恰選了一個最不該靠近的人。」男人用一種古怪而親暱的語氣說著，「但我是多麼地高興，你選中了我。Harry……你愚昧而蠢笨的選擇了自己的死敵，我甚至都不用費心去想該如何擊敗你，親愛的男孩。」  
「畢竟你已經把自己的心送給了我。」  
「我沒有……」Harry虛弱地反駁。  
「你想說，你並沒有愛上那個年輕的我？」  
「我沒有，」Harry淺淺地吸了口氣，「我知道Tom不是真的，那一切都不是真的。」

這次男人真的笑了，低沉而嘶啞的笑聲迴盪在寂靜的墓園裡，久久不散。  
「Harry，縱使我就像那個老東西所說的那樣……從來不懂愛這個東西，我也能輕易察覺，這只是你所捏造出一個能夠逃避的藉口罷了。」男人緩慢地搖頭，那雙凝視著他的眼充滿無奈又殘酷的寵溺，「你瞧，你必須一直這麼告訴自己，才能阻止自己陷落其中。」  
Harry咬緊下唇。  
「……這難道不正是因為，你早已掉入深淵了嗎？」

Harry知道自己應該反駁，畢竟這不是真實──但某種恐怖的顫慄攫住了他，令他無法開口。這真的是嗎？Harry悄聲質問自己。然而他找不到答案，他茫然而困惑，他看著Tom……不、看著Voldemort靠近他，用那隻蒼白削瘦的手貼上他的臉頰，在Harry頭痛欲裂的同時發出喟嘆。  
「你看……如此輕易的，只需要一個小小的魔法，阻隔在我們之間的屏障就能夠除去，你母親賦予你的保護魔法將不再生效。現在，我能夠碰觸你了。」

Harry痛到忍不住閉上眼顫抖，他不懂為何會這麼痛，彷彿全身被割裂一般，但接著，疼痛又消失了，就像什麼開關在剎那被閉合。Harry睜開眼睛，發現男人正動作輕柔的撥開他額前汗濕的髮。  
「我想你正在等待這個，是嗎？」Tom──不！是Voldemort，那個男人微笑著，俯身，給了他一個近乎甜蜜的額吻。「歡迎回來，Harry。」

*

Harry沒有意識到自己的流淚，直到感受那隻體溫較低的手為他緩慢擦拭著濕潤的臉頰。  
他的心臟彷彿被誰給掏空，難以置信的驚恐、悔恨與慌亂席捲了他，這些卻仍比不上那種認知到自己徹底失去了什麼的痛楚。他的Tom不再是屬於他一個人的了，他的Tom……原來從未存在過。

「噓，別害怕，Harry。」男人，Voldemort在他臉上輕啄，「我不會那麼快殺死你的，現在我們還有必須完成的事情，關於你始終在逃避的……」  
「不──」Harry喘息著偏開頭，躲過另一個吻。  
「這將會是一件很有意義的事，最偉大的黑魔王與富有潛力的救世主……當我們結合時，魔力的交融會誕生新的力量，難道你不好奇嗎？Harry。」

男人笑了笑，掏出魔杖，低聲唸了一句切除咒。施咒的範圍相當巧妙，並沒有割開束縛Harry的繩子，卻讓Harry的上衣裂開了一道不容忽視的縫隙。Harry很後悔自己並沒有穿著長袍，畢竟在進入迷宮前，選手們全都換成了更方便行動的運動服套裝。  
「不必害羞，現在沒有人能夠妨礙我們。」  
Harry打了個冷顫，想到剛才閃爍的那道綠光，以及從那之後就始終變得安靜的Peter Pettigrew。

「你瞧，我知道你痛恨他，我不會讓他繼續活下去的。」男人的聲音暗啞，伴隨著細聲的耳語，那隻修長的手落到了Harry頸側，緩慢往下移動。  
「……他需要接受的是一場審判，以及應有的懲罰。」Harry倔強地瞪視著眼前的人。  
「一個來自Dementor的吻嗎？」男人輕笑，「很快你就會發現，那些屬於黑暗的生物一直都不是魔法世界最好的盟友，只要我重新崛起，他們就會毫不猶豫的背叛你們。」

Harry憤怒地吼了一聲，掙動得更加奮力。但男人只是輕輕將手挪到了Harry咽喉的位置，他就不敢再繼續掙扎了。他們靠得很近，近到讓Harry能輕易感受到那具挺拔而緊實的身體，對方身著的長袍輕薄而柔軟，隨著呼吸起伏脈動的有力下肢正緊貼著自己。  
他的心跳陡然加速，即使努力克制著自己喘息的頻率，節節升溫的臉頰仍然出賣了他一部份的感覺。那雙鮮紅色、冷酷卻令人感到熟悉的雙眼凝視著他，蒼白卻俊美的臉龐勾著若有似無的笑，彷彿一切盡在掌控之中。

不甘心。  
明明在那些夢境中，被撥動心弦的並不只有自己，但現在，此時此刻，心緒隨之起伏的卻只有他一人。Harry無法看穿這個Voldemort的內心，他痛恨那道目光中沉穩的寂靜，他不相信那些他們共處的時光對於這個人來說絲毫沒有任何影響，他看過的，那雙眼中偶爾被掀起的點點波瀾。  
他不能認輸，也不會就此投降。即使他從不認為自己就是魔法世界的救世主，也不會在面對敵人時束手就擒。

Harry抬起頭，對上那雙眼睛，忽地扯了扯嘴角。  
在男人明顯愣住的瞬間，Harry竭盡全力的仰頭，咬住那人的唇。

他們曾經親吻過無數次，這讓Harry清楚地知道自己該怎麼做。先是有些粗暴地啃咬，在喘息時，柔軟的唇開始互相交疊、輾壓，接著是舌。他舔過對方的唇，隱隱碰觸了那排牙齒，接著與另一個靈活溫熱的物體糾纏，最後他們會在這個吻中逐漸融化。  
Harry聽見男人變得明顯混亂的呼吸，感受到對方喉結的滾動，他有些暗自得意地哼出聲，獲得另一人更為深入而粗暴的侵犯。

突如其來的痛楚讓Harry忍不住打顫，他退出這個吻，發出不滿的嘶聲。男人有力的手按在他的右手臂內側，被刀刃給劃開的位置。Harry冒著冷汗，看著對方俯身，湊近了他的傷處──Harry不知道Voldemort要做什麼，他當然不知道，但並不妨礙他猜測──他看著Voldemort扯開他的袖子，布料與鮮血凝固的部位因為再次被撕裂而湧出猩紅，Harry顫抖著，在男人舔上那處時倒抽了一口氣。  
男人的唇色很淡，幾乎和膚色一樣的蒼白，現在卻被染上了艷麗的顏色，一點也不輸給那雙眼睛的展露出了刺目的吸引力。Harry感到暈眩，那並不是痛楚帶來的，而是更──更難以言喻的某種感覺，溫熱的、濕潤的物體在他被撕裂開的傷處舔吮，在那雙宛如獵食者的目光移向他時，Harry下意識地偏開了頭。  
心臟的跳動逐漸失控，Harry蜷縮起了手指，感受到對方氣息的接近。

「……我有沒有說過呢？Harry，這種時候的你真的很好猜──」  
Harry痛呼出聲，在他頸側被用力咬破時。疼痛、鮮血、心跳，這些東西交織成足以令人頭暈目眩的樂曲，他的上衣被撕裂，他被愛撫、被親吻，也被傷害著，對方用銳利的指甲在他身上各處留下傷口，有時候則是牙齒，Harry不懂為何Voldemort會擁有這種興趣，至少在他和Tom相處的時候從來沒經歷過這些。

男人有一張更成熟、更有魅力的臉，身材要比少年時期來得修長與健碩，Harry發現他幾乎是被對方給擁抱在懷裡的。對方難以忽視的氣息讓他渾身發燙，而那些碰觸與親吻變得越來越肆無忌憚……當Harry終於忍不住曲起腿，努力想要掩飾下半身明顯的變化時，他再度被吻住了。  
這個更加濃烈、深沉的吻讓他幾乎遺忘了要呼吸，思緒在逐漸空白，但當那雙手拉開他寬鬆的褲頭時，Harry依舊感受到了。他分出一點心神去掙扎，但很快又被壓制，一隻手包裹住了他，而Harry在瞬間變得僵硬。

他聽見輕笑，來自耳邊，不知何時那些吻來到了他的頸側，偶爾又落在鎖骨上來回挑逗，而那隻手……Harry悶哼一聲，仰起頭，全身的肌肉拉伸到了極致。  
那感覺太過了……他從未體驗過這樣的感覺，夢裡的一切即使刺激，卻仍像隔了一層水霧般模糊不清，他能感受到快樂愉悅，在Tom撫慰他時，卻遠遠沒有此時此刻要來得蝕骨與銷魂。他就快要融化在男人的手掌中，在那些靈活的手指之間。  
Harry聽見了黏膩的、不堪入耳的水漬聲，他感覺自己即將燃燒起來，他慌亂地呻吟、掙扎，這個動作卻只是把自己更加地推進另一人懷中。偶爾Voldemort會呼喚他的名字，在他耳邊呢喃著，即使幾乎要被震耳欲聾的心跳給壓過去，卻仍然能在每次的每次掀起Harry更敏感的反應。

他嗚咽、啜泣著，想要那隻手賦予他更多，他沒注意到自己正用雙腿互相摩擦著，曖昧得彷彿一個挽留。  
男人確實被他的反應給取悅了，那雙手更加細緻地揉弄、按壓著他腫脹的性器，在他蜷縮起時壞心的碾壓著頂端，又在他顫抖時摳弄著隱密的根部，偶爾靈活的手指會越過前方，在他因為過於刺激而隱隱收縮的穴口探入指節。

Harry知道Voldemort想做什麼，這個男人不久前已經發出了宣言。他應該要阻止的，畢竟一直以來他始終逃避的就是這個結局，但現在一切都來不及了，他不可能在這樣的情況下停止這一切，事實上，他發現自己也不是那麼地想阻止。  
他的確想要擁有很久了，他的Tom……那個風趣而危險的陪伴者，在他最孤獨寂寞的夜裡，給予他意想不到溫暖的人。他永遠不會承認這種感情是愛，或許是依賴與渴望、過多的傾慕，獨佔欲與其他各種的情緒，但不會是愛。  
他不會愛上Tom Riddle，也不會愛上Voldemort。  
但這個人是屬於**他的**。

Harry在喘息間露出微笑，過多的情潮讓他的腦袋攪和成一攤混沌，視線因為眼中的水氣而模糊不清，但他仍然準確地在男人注視他時，湊上去得到一個吻。  
「Tom……」  
在退開時，他低喃著。  
他沒有錯過那雙猩紅的眼中閃動的光芒，與對方突然猛烈起來的攻勢。Harry隱藏了自己的笑容，他知道，即使處於最糟糕的劣勢，他也不會真的輸得一敗塗地。某方面來說，Tom的確把他教導得很好。

在被徹底給侵占時，那陣撕裂般的痛楚令他渾身冒出冷汗，他激動地咬住了男人的臂膀，而對方則更用地將他往冰冷的石碑上頂去。  
魔力在他們身週來回擺盪著，流竄過他們的血液、四肢，在他們糾纏的親吻間交換，Harry感受到了Voldemort充沛而霸道的魔力，冰冷得彷彿黑暗的湖水，卻又溫柔而執著地將他包裹在其中。  
Harry在對方凶狠地進入時呻吟出聲，除了難以忽視的疼痛，還有一些其他的……麻癢而難耐的快感，自尾椎升起，Harry努力嚥下那些喘息，心跳卻快得讓他快要就此死去。

他終於忍不住顫抖、尖叫，甚至開始想要逃開這過於恐怖的快感，但這些種種的反應卻給了男人進犯得更加恣意的藉口。Harry漸漸感受不到一切，他忘了所有，忘了現在他們的處境，他只記得了自己必須擁抱住眼前的人，緊緊的。  
繩索不知何時被鬆開了，而Harry在掙脫束縛的第一時間就抬起了雙手，將他們環繞過男人的脖頸，他湊上去索吻，像迷失方向的可憐小動物。他被對方抬起了，然後進入得更深。  
Harry尖叫著仰起頭，在那瞬間所有的東西都消失了，他飄盪在空中，被溫暖的海洋包裹。在他顫抖著睜開眼睛時，後穴已被滾燙的體液給填滿，而對方早已退出他的身體。這讓他僵直著不敢動彈，害怕那些東西會羞恥的流淌出來。

Tom……不，Voldemort仍然擁抱著他，對方將他按在一棵枯木的樹幹上，Harry不清楚他們是何時來到這裡的，但終於離開冰冷的石碑令他感到安心。他摸索著男人後頸的頭髮，另一隻手垂下了。  
魔力湧現的瞬間，Harry在心底喃喃唸出一道咒語，他不知道這能不能成功，畢竟他從來沒嘗試過無聲咒──在短短的剎那後，他的魔杖飛回了手裡。  
Harry迅速地抬起手，指向Voldemort，對方卻比他更快了一瞬，在他喊出咒語前搶過他的魔杖。Harry愣了一秒，抬頭對上那雙深沉的暗紅色眼睛。

「Harry、Harry……我說過了，我總是瞭解你的。」Voldemort握著Harry的魔杖，那雙眼中滿含冰冷而殘酷的愛憐。男人調轉了魔杖的方向。  
「_Stupefy！_」

男人接住了少年軟倒的身軀，對方殘破不堪的上衣碎片只是零散的披著，寬鬆的運動褲被扯到了腳踝……男人將那條褲子拉好，將少年佈滿傷口與愛痕的身體攬入懷中。  
他將對方的魔杖收入懷裡，取出了自己的。

草叢響動，蜿蜒的巨蛇朝他爬行而來，最終停在他腳邊，有些不滿的吐出蛇信，彷彿在抱怨著什麼。  
『很抱歉花了這麼久的時間，Nagini……請體諒我，畢竟等待了這麼久之後，我終於擁有了本該屬於我的東西……』男人低笑著，『是的，我知道……別生氣，我的女孩。我早就知道這個男孩不會甘於被掌控，他始終都是如此，但他的這些小伎倆並不會真的傷害到我。』

他們開始行走，在荒蕪的草叢間，在月光下寂靜的墓園裡。  
『是的，我會帶走他……』  
『別急著下定論，Nagini，搞不好妳之後會喜歡上他也說不定。我和妳說過嗎？這個男孩也懂得我們的話語……』  
『理由？並沒有什麼原因，硬要說的話……』

『因為他是**我的**。』

**Author's Note:**

> -END  
前篇：Dangerous Temptation
> 
> 兩篇都發完了！  
總之就是個兩人互相傷害但最後還是想擁有對方的故事！！  
以及親愛的哈利生日快樂~~


End file.
